


our forever was too short

by engelseok



Series: the nahyuck chronicles [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, This Is Sad, for like a moment, then its sad again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: Donghyuck is moving into a new apartment and finds a picture frame in one of the boxes that makes him remember the events from two years and a year ago.





	our forever was too short

**Author's Note:**

> i made myself cry. is this sad hours? yeth.  
> okay but idk why i was like "hey! you know what sounds great? fucking angst!"  
> well anyways this happened
> 
> enjoy :)

Donghyuck placed down a big box filled with some of his clothes. Next to the box were a dozen more boxes, all of them filled with everything from more clothes to books and kitchen supplies.

The room was rather empty, the only tthings being a couch and all of the boxes. Donghyuck sighed and made his way to the couch, flobbing down onto it. He knew he had to unpack the boxes but he could take a little nap right? So he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

 

Donghyuck woke up and glanced at his phone, 8:46pm. He groaned when he realised his little nap had turned into 5 hours. He also realised that he didn't have any food when his stomach made a noice. So all he could do was stand up, put on his shoes and jacket, and walk to the nearby 24/7 store close to his new apartment.

The weather outside was nice. It was still winter but it wasn't too cold, cold enough so the snow wouldn't melt and make everything wet but not cold enough for Donghyuck to have to put on too much clothing.

He arrived to the store and he could hear the bell above the door jingle when he stepped in. There was an old lady on the counter who smiled at him when she heard the bell. She seemed nice enough.

Donghyuck took all that he needed to survive the night and the morning before going to the counter and paying for his croceries.

"You are a new face," Donghyuck looked up from his wallet at the lady. "Huh?"

The lady smiled, "Not a lot of people visit here, mostly those who live nearby and i haven't seen you before, and i remember everyone who lives here."

"Oh, i just moved here," he answered and pulled out his card from his wallet and gave it to the lady. She smiled at him, "Oh it's nice to have a new face around. You don't get a lot of new people here." She gave him the card back and packed his croceries. "I hope you enjoy living here," she said with a smile and handed Donghyuck the bag. Donghyuck thanked and smiled at her before walking out of the store, back to home.

 

 

It was the next morning, well, it was already past 12pm so it was the next day. Donghyuck hadn't waited for the time he woke up, because he knew he had to go to the store again to buy something else than cereal and milk because that wasn't something you could consider a dinner. And he also had to unpack all of the boxes. It wasn't something he was looking forward to at all. But he had no choice but to get into it and start unpacking.

 

It was 10pm when Donghyuck decided to stop. He had gotten a good amount of the boxes empty but there were still a few. He hadn't brought that much stuff but there was still things he couldn't throw away, and that's how he ended up with a good 23 boxes.

He was crushing a box when he saw that it wasn't empty yet. He opened it again and pulled out a picture frame. He turned it around. Tears welled in his eyes when he took in the picture. It was from two years ago, when he still lived in the center of Seoul, the liveliest part of the city. It was from when Jaemin was still around.

Donghyuck sat there, on the floor, looking at the picture that showed two people, smiling those big smiles that meant true happiness. They were hugging each other, it looked like one of them was carrying the other. One of them had pink hair, it was a little faded but you could still tell it was pink. The other one had light brown hair, with different colored strands of hair here and there all over his head.

Donghyuck smiled sadly, remembering the day like it was yesterday.

 

 

_"Come on Hyuck! It's just one picture! I'm not gonna do anything!" Jaemin pouted at Donghyuck who for some reason was very against the idea of taking a picture with Jaemin._

_"It's not you who i don't trust, it's everyone else. Now can you stop pouting it's clouding my judgement," Donghyuck huffed. He regretted everything the moment he saw Jaemin's pout turn into a smile and the younger was walking towards him. "Jaemin what are you-."_

_He was cut off by a very smiley Jaemin who had lifted him up and hugged him so Donghyuck had to wrap his legs around the other's waist to not fall._

_"That's so cute. Disgusting," he heard someone say from next to them. He turned his head to see Renjun with a camera in his hands, and a fond smile on his face despite what he said._

_"I know we are disgustingly cute, Renjun. Now take the picture before Hyuck can escape," Jaemin said with a laugh and he tightened his grip on Donghyuck, tickling his sides a little so the older was laughing too. Donghyuck could hear the click of Renjun taking a picture. He turned his face to look at Jaemin who was already staring at him, a dumb smile on his dumb -very beautiful- face. Donghyuck smiled back at him and then he was leaning down to kiss Jaemin on the lips. It was a short kiss, short but sweet and so full of love. Donghyuck pulled away and Jaemin's dumb smile was even bigger now, and his eyes were filled with so much love Donghyuck could feel his heart skip a beat._

_"I love you Lee Donghyuck," Jaemin whispered to him, as if not wanting the others to hear._

_Donghyuck pecked him on the lips again, "I love you too Na Jaemin."_

 

 

Donghyuck was full on sobbing now, his tears falling onto the picture and the empty apartment filling with the sound of his sobs.

It was a year ago when everything changed, when the forever Jaemin had promised to him had ended, when Donghyuck's whole world had come crashing down.

 

 

_Donghyuck woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He was blinking his eyes, trying to open them when the ringing ended. He was planning on going back to sleep when the ringing started again. "Why didn't i put you on fucking silent," he muttered to himself when he finally reached his phone._

_"What Mark?" he asked angrily._

_"Someone broke into Jaemin's apartment, they shot him, he's in the hospital."_

_Donghyuck swore his heart stopped beating. He barely registered Mark telling him to come there immediately and the call ending._

_When he arrived to the hospital, still in his pyjamas, his eyes were full of tears and his heart was beating out of his chest._

_The others were already there, Renjun hugging a crying Chenle with tears in his own eyes, Mark holding hands with Jisung who had tears slowly falling down his cheeks. Jeno was there too, his head in his hand and Donghyuck was sure he could see his shoulders shake._

_He walked slowly closer to them, feeling the tears becoming harder to hold from falling down his cheeks. Mark looked up when he heard Donghyuck's steps. He motioned for the younger to sit on the empty seat between him and Renjun. Donghyuck was about to do so when a doctor came into their vision._

_"Are you here for Na Jaemin?" she asked them._

_Donghyuck nodded, too scared to speak because he was sure he would have started crying._

_The doctor's gaze turned from the neutral look she was probably taught to wear to something you could think as pity. "I am sorry to inform you but due to the bullet wounds he lost too much blood and we couldn't help him. He didn't make it."_

_'He didn't make it.' Those were the words Donghyuck never wanted to hear. But there they were, being said by a doctor, a doctor who tried to save the life of the boy he loved, still loves, the boy who is now gone, forever._

_The only thing Donghyuck remembers after that is crying, and pain. Pain so bad he had never felt anything similar. Because it wasn't physical. It wasn't a scratch on his knee or elbow, it wasn't a cut in his finger. Those could be fixed. You could put a bandaid onto your finger and it would be fine. But this pain, this wound was in his heart. It felt like his heart was cut in half and there was nothing he could do about it. It was a hole in the size of a 19 year old boy. It was a hole that could never be fixed._

 

 

Donghyuck was sure he had fallen asleep from crying, because the next thing he knows is that the sun has risen and it's definitely not 10pm when he found the picture. The picture is still in his lap, staring up at him with memories and heartbreak. He can feel the tears starting to form again, but he pushes them down and gets up. He walks over to the small shelf he had put up yesterday and places the frame on it, in the middle. He stares at it for a while, taking in the pink haired boy in it with the heart of gold and all the love in the world. It has been a year since he lost the love of his life, a year since their group of friends went from seven to six, a year since they all lost a best friend. It still hurts, the memories hurt, and they will for a while, a long while. But eventually the happiness of the memories will out do the sadness. Eventually Donghyuck will be okay, because that's what Jaemin would have wanted. For Donghyuck to be happy, whether it be with him or not.


End file.
